Falls meets Yassi City
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: Stefan gets saved from Klaus by the unpreditable Yasmin Devil. weird thing is. she knows there future and saved Stefan to change it for her own asument cause she didn't like...the results what esle would she change. she already put elena in her place and already called out Damon about his true feelings. StefanxElena-i'll have a poll for this- DamonxOC REWRITEN!
1. Chapter 1:Meeting Yasmin

**Falls Meets Yassy City**

**-FMYC- **

**Chapter 1: Meeting Yasmin**

**-FMYC-**

**Stefan's POV**

Everything was like a blur. This Raven haired girl saved me from Klaus…I can't comprehend what had happened…all I know is that I should be grateful to her….but I can't help but wonder why….was she kidnapping me? I didn't get to finish that thought. She took away that suspicion the moment it entered my mind.

"I didn't kidnap you. I _saved_ u" a heard a silky voice say, her voice was seductive, but it was as if it naturally that way.

But it made me shiver…I didn't like the feeling she was giving me...

If she were to ask something of me, I'd do it in a heartbeat. _That's _how hypnotizing her voice was.

it angered me, that she could make me feel when Elena couldn't…but I couldn't respond to that with emotion if I wanted to, which I did…I wanted to know _why_ she had saved me, was she a new alley or something else? No matter I wanted, is till answered her coldly.

"Sure, Whatever" those weren't the words I wanted to say…I wanted to say 'why did you save me. Who are you? How did you do what you do? Why aren't you dead?!

"I hate asshole bitchy Stefan...honestly you were so much better before Klaus made you turn off your emotions, but of course you did it for Damon so I understand. But be happy I helped you man."

"How did you-" I started to say, I finally started asking questions but she cut me off.

"Your lives are a show in my world. Very nice by the way waiting to see you shirtless. Though, Damon is a nice view anyway so no hurries." She said a smirk slowly crawling onto her face

"Wha-" I didn't get to finish because a shock went through me

She touched my shoulder and looked at me away from the road and her eyes started to glow Crimson "_**feel**_."

A sheer wave of pleasure went through my body and suddenly I felt everything. The curiosity of why this girl helped me, my missing Elena, my worry about Damon. I felt again...I felt_ everything_.

She pulled away smugly "I like your show but none Caring Stefan. Sexy, yes but I prefer it on Damon it's not so good on you love."

After that everything became clearer to me.

*** Flash Back***

"NICKLAUS! KLAUS! COME DOWN MR HOTTIE!" I was sitting by the door when a raven haired girl walked in like she owned the place, she was loud…loudly annoying.

Klaus blurred in front of her "who are you?" he seethed at her

"Yasmin, Yassi city? you know Lulu's baby?" she said in a kinda of _duh_ voice, I wanted to laugh but I contained myself

"Lu...lu?" he asked, his eyes held as much question as his voice did.

"Lucifer." she said plainly as if she said it a lot, as if it was just like she was talking about the weather.

"Luc- the...he-" Klaus didn't know what to say, but neither did I,_ Lucifer_, the Devil, Satan was real..and he had a daughter?

"no worries no worries I'm just here for Stefan" she said smiling up at him as another shock went through me.

"Stefan is mine." Klaus growled at her, obviously about to kill her, but why does she want me?...

"that sounds gay Klaus...you are to sexy to be gay, like Adam Lambert but sadly he is. " her eyes started to glow glowed "Give me Stefan." she said in a hypnotizing voice

"He's yours..." was all he said...like he was compelled but the originals can't be compelled..can that?

I stood up as he agreed to letting me go after assuming she was sent by Damon and Elena "Come on" she said as walked out with me behind her

_*** End OF Flash back** *_

after a few hours we pulled up to the boarding house and she blurred right in..  
"DAMON SALAVOTRE! THE SEXY DAMON! PLEASE COME HONOR ME WITH YOUR GOOD LOOKS I BROUHT A PRESNT" I whined, she was loud..the yelling was completely unnecessary...we were vampires we could here you whisper!

"The hell?.." i heard Damon say, in a confused tone

"Who is that?" Elena I heard Elena ask in the same tone.

I blurred in behind Yasmin earning a gasp from Elena and a raised eye brow from Damon well I guess that means they didn't send her.

Yasmin as I remembered her name was didn't seem bothered by it, she just smirked. "Yasmin Devil," she introduced herself "I just got your brother, cause frankly i don't like how it plays out without him. Damon falling deeper in love with Elena, Elena falling for Damon but constantly is trying to change him into Stefan. Yea, Elena you so don't deserve Damon."

well then..i felt a little peg of jealousy what was so special about Damon?

"hell you barely deserve Stefan," well that made me feel better "Damon needs someone who understands heart-break.." her eyes dulled a little then perked up

"And you don't. you don't understand struggle. all you've done is hide Elena. that's all, you belong with Stefan. Damon's too much for you...you don't know how to work with him, so you turn him into something you know how to work with, Stefan. you love Stefan that's why you do that. you're a rebound for Damon even if he doesn't know it. you look like Kathrine. your her opposite. the opposite of everything but her looks meaning if it's the opposite in everything..then" she paused for a moment as her eyes moved to meet Damon's I could tell he wanted to look away...but even I couldn't look away from her hypnotic eyes. "She must be able to love you Damon..it must be you with her..right Damon?...wrong...Damon it's Stefan always Stefan though I'm team Damon! he's soooo hot."

once she was done with her speech we were all stunned, shell shocked, speechless

who_ is_ this girl?

"oh by the way. I'll be sharing a room with Damon. BYE!" she didn't even give Damon time to object or us to give her her own room...she just blurred to his room without a single sound except for the sound of Damon's door opening and closing

"who the _fuck_ is that?!" Damon asked

"I don't care who she is I don't like her nor do I trust her." Elena said, jealousy feeling her voice.

"Your just mad that she told you the truth about herself," Damon stated "the real problem is that she's here, and she acts like she knows us..how would she know us?"

"She said where she's from our lives are a TV show.." I started to explain "and she saved me, so she must be good. Damon, she compelled Klaus with no problem at all and she said she was Lucifer's Daughter Damon...i think we should trust her just not a hundred percent." I said, trying to pursue them to trust her, I didn't know why...but I trusted Yasmin with my life right about now...i just wish I knew why.

"fine, since she saved you I'll give her some trust..just not all of it" Damon stated as he started to head to his room

just then some type of music started playing from Damon's room making him pause, I didn't know what song it was but it made me chuckle, she was taking over his room.

He sighed and continued walking up the stairs.

"Don't kill her!" I yelled up to him

"No promises!" he yelled back


	2. Ch 2:My China Doll

**Falls Meets Yassy City**

**-FMYC- **

**Chapter 2: My China Doll**

**-FMYC-**

**Damon's POV**

I walked to my room only to be be hit by the sound of music.

I opened the door revealing Little miss Raven Dancing and singing in one of my T-shirts wearing a pair of black lace panties, if I wasn't so curious about her. I'd say she looked down right sexy. prefect in my shirt even. But, since I'm here for questions..

"Why my room?" I asked her closing the door behind me

"Cause I wanted to stay in your room, no special reason." she responded as she let herself fall onto the bed

"Why did you really decide to help us." hoping to get a better answer

"with me, things will be easier. things won't go all sucky. with me you won't get hurt. Stefan won't get hurt. Tyler will live. Bonnie will get that pole out her ass. Jeremy will pay for cheating on Bonnie. And Elena will grow the fuck up" she said the last part with a slight annoyance, I could tell her and Elena might not get along well

"and you know all of that..from our show.." I questioned.

"it wont happen in the show. in the show it left off with Elena turning into a vampire. i don't even want her to be my race if she still crying over shit and can't choose. I mean I've been in her spot before...and both brothers said they'd share me." as she spoke her eyes clouded over and got sadder and sadder

"what did you do?" I asked, I was honestly curious..she been on the spot Kathrine was, both willing to share...both wanting her. Maybe she was just another Kathrine.

"the eldest broke my heart before, we dated before I even met his brother. I was love struck with him...i was the person who loved more." she let out a long sigh turning away from me so her back was facing me "he cheated on me a few times...i forgave him..we barely talked since it was a kind of online relationship..he was older and I was all human back than...he was a Demon, his sister.." she paused "his sister..." she trailed off again after she began trembling. Making a wave of shock go through me. "Yasmin?.." I asked, trying to connect with her. She shook her head and continued with her story "never mind that, I broke it off and than I met his younger brother after awhile he started showing the same actions his older brother did and I felt like I couldn't trust him..i felt like a whore for considering even taking cedr-" she whined and shock her head "_him_ I couldn't trust _him, _soeventually I became to believe I couldn't trust either of them and left...it hurt like hell but I left..." as she ended her story I saw a silent tear leave her eyes and land on her hands

"do you still love them?" I asked, I could tell without asking, but I wanted to know if she'd admit it.

"always will. but I will not pay with one's heart and I refuse to set myself up for heart break it happened to many times already.." she told me, but her voice had lost all it's emotions, it really worried me, but I was questioning her, I didn't trust her so I couldn't show that I was worried

"Your quite open." I said bluntly

"I already know your past so why not tell you mine" she yawned "well I'm going to sleep" with that she crawled over and laid down

"wait!" I said, I had some more questions for her, in the morning she might not be so open and honest.

"Yes?..." she said in a lazy tone, it had a hint of irritation in it

"I...well..how did you figure us out so easily...i mean I don't understand how we could be a TV show, but you act like you understand us when you never met us face to face till now..how?"

"think about it over and over re watch think. you understand you see things that you were blind to before. simple..." she smiled slightly "quite simple..I understood you easiest. I also understand Stefan a little bit. he cares, just like me...but he cares about you the most."

"That's Bul-" I was about to protest, I couldn't even have any thoughts about it before she interrupted me

"Damon! he dropped Elena for you. he was gonna be Klaus's servant forever so he wouldn't have to live a world without YOU in it. think of all he's done for you just think about it Damon...and you'll see" she said, her voice held fierce power in it, her voice made you think..

I stood there for a second then began walking over to the bed sitting down beside her laying figure

"so you think I'm hot" I said wanting to desperately change the subject

"I will not answer that till you admit that your brother cares."she said stubbornly what is with girls and being so stubborn?!

"okay..alright!.. he cares!" I just wanted to get away from the subject

"and..." what else was there?!

"and what?" I said as I felt my eyes narrow at her, she was becoming irritating.

"are you gonna let Elena go.." she asked me, but her eyes didn't connect with mine.

"Only if you tell me what you know I'm looking for" I smirked as I asked her the same question I asked Elena when we first met.

"Just like Elena you want danger...Adventure. but most of all you want someone to love you for you and only you not change you but embrace you and not waver. as the Killer you are and great person you are " I felt a wave of shock go through me, it was weird how she knew exactly what I wanted..she was right...i wanted someone to love me and only me..someone who wouldn't pick saint Stefan...i felt my anger grow slightly, but I wanted to be madder at her, but I couldn't be...for some reason I couldn't be mad at...this girl! how the hell does she know me when we physically never met! she's only seen me on her little TV show! but I felt compelled to be honest with her

"I'm starting to dislike you a little"i said honestly, it was true..i didn't like the fact that she knew me.

"Because your afraid someone might understand you." once again she became irritating but once again I couldn't help but be honest.

"True." I said, since I couldn't saw must else

"Damon..." she started

"Yes knower of all things?" I said statistically but it was true in a way, she seemed to know everything

she smiled a bit "not all things...or else I wouldn't be so pron to getting hurt.." her eyes met mine they had sadness in them but you could tell she was hiding a lot of it. and I mean a great deal... meaning she must have been hurt a lot to have to lock up that much but also not able to hold the hurt I was seeing. which was also a lot.

"You can call me the Female Version of you." I chuckled after a slight pause

"Female version of me?" how the hell was she anything like me?

"Yep." she said as her eyes sparkled with joy, smiling up at me making something in me change...after she said that I felt the need to protect her. one cause she knew so much about me, she understood. in a decade from now...who would understand me...if it wasn't her? I need to keep her around.. I need to be able to vent to someone. i needed someone who could look at me or look at a problem and be able to see what was wrong without questions. and i just _knew_ that was her. what I needed..i was starting to regret killing Lexi, was this how Stefan felt when he found her?...

I will protect this girl as i would family, knowing there are a lot of asshoes other than me out there I had to protect her..

this female version of me.

this fragile looking china Crimson eyed doll...

I would protect her whether it was the last thing i did..

i looked over to see if she was still awake.

To my amusement my china doll was asleep.


	3. Ch 3:Silly girl

**Falls Meets Yassy City**

**-FMYC- **

**Chapter 3: Silly Girl.**

**-FMYC-**

**Damon's POV**

I went downstairs to start cooking for Yasmin and Elena since I didn't really know if Yasmin could eat human food. I was almost done when I heard feet racing downstairs then a thud followed by a "OW!"

I walked out the kitchen spotting Yasmin at the bottom of the stairs on the floor

"What happened to you" her head lifted up slightly causing me to flinch at the sight of her with tears in her eyes "Hungry.." I chuckled slightly surprised by the squeeze on my heart I felt seeing something so cute...hell I barely call anything cute, I could count on one hand the number of times I've called something cute. "So that's why you're down here on the floor?" Silly girl.

she nodded sitting up ruffling her hair "it smelled good...my earth mother always said I could always smell food..even if it wasn't any around.."

"your earth mom" what the hell is an earth mom

her eyes widen a bit then she bit her lip, was that more complicated than it sounded it may sound stupid but to me it sounded as if she's talking fucking mother nature.

"Don't...wanna talk about it"

"Alright ten" I pulled her up, not wanting to force to much on her after she had just woken up. "this is me assuming but were you human once?" i walked to the kitchen with her following

"Yes. I told you this last night." her words made me pause, she did tell me last night...how could I forget?

"How was it like?" I asked changing the subject.

"Don't wanna talk about it" I raised my eyebrow at her and gave her my signature cocky grin "you don't wanna talk about a lot of things today why is that"

"look. when I said I'd tell you my past I meant this lives past not my human life past! okay Damon. i respect you I do. and I know it isn't fair but Damon my human life isn't one of the greatest things in the book nor is it the worst. but i do not want to talk about it and if you ask again I'll be force to use violence."that made me blink she was that upset over her human life

it couldn't have been that bad

"it wasn't. okay stop thinking about it stop talking about it. just leave it be and let's plan for the day."

I wanted to push on subject. this whole thing got me curious but if I kept pushing I don't know what she'd do.

"Fine alright and what is with you going into my mind?" I asked since, it was kinda nerving knowing that she can go into my mind without my permission.

"Can't help it...just hear you sometimes." I could tell she started stressing out so I decided to entertain her a little

"Can you hear me now?" I asked echoing the question in my head. it was stupid but hey everything doesn't have to be serious all the time. we got Stefan back we got future knowing chick aka my china doll and Elena we have everything Klaus wants at the moment

then I stopped for a second

"how...did you get Stefan?" I asked her

"Did the same thing i did to get Stefan to feel again. controlled his mind. I call it mind fuck you guys call it compelling."

this started off a load of other questions I mean if she could control a original when originals aren't suppose to be able to be controlled what else has loops holes that we don't know of?

"Does vervain affect you?"

"Not that I know of no. just taste really nasty..like medication" she said her face showing the dislike of it.

"Stakes? Sun?"

"No sun. and yes Stakes can kill me hell a knife and kill me" I paused a knife could kill her...she seems so powerful yet she has such a weak body. was she strong at all? i mean yea she can compel so what? who says she just isn't a future knowing daughter of Lucifer who can compelled? but i had to make sure i heard right

"What?.."

"A knife can kill me. a bullet can kill me. but it has to be a really strong knife and bullet. kinda like the originals they need the white oak. well. you need a knife made from the soul of hell to kill me even then I'm not really dead. my father can bring me back...but I think it'd take awhile since he'd be busy with his rampage since he'd lash out...but...i don't really know what could really kill me. " she said as she played with her food some more, her face showed that she was really thinking about this

I sat in silence for a bit letting it all sink in

watching her would be a bit harder now. but I trusted her hell she was telling me how to kill her but that wasn't all she had this aura around her that made you trust her. hell she ran down the stairs for food and fell yet she got away from Klaus without trouble with his hybrids

I still didn't understand..

"I'd like to meet the others today. alone. before Elena can tell them I'm here"

"Why?"

her face screwed up in a look of disgust

"she doesn't like me she'll feed them things. she's mad cause I put her on the spot. she doesn't understand why. I'll work on her later or maybe not..i don't have time for a childish girl who would take the time just to make a 15 year old's time harder. I just don't need trouble from the other two. now let's go." she hopped up and blurred upstairs

"but you did-" I looked at the plate that was in front of her it showed a lot of food was on it but it was...all gone.. we didn't talk that long a laugh built in me god that girl eats a lot and fast.

i got up to go shower after checking my cell phone which had no messages

but then i stopped for a moment. she said she compelled Klaus what did she compel exactly,I'm pretty sure Klaus wouldn't like being controlled or mess with...he'd want her.


	4. Chapter 4:She's not really here

**Falls Meets Yassy City**

**-FMYC- **

**Chapter 4: She's not really here.**

**-FMYC-**

**this is just of Stefan and Elena talking after Yasmin went upstairs followed by Damon and you also get to see some of Yasmin's human life through Stefan's eyes. wonder how that will happen?**

**Stefan's POV**

"I say we don't trust her" you would think I would say that but after what I saw and heard. I do trust her. no these words came from Elena who's normally open to everyone

"Well I have to disagree with you Elena i trust her" I said as I walked to the couch sitting down with two bags of blood "She saved me Elena...when she touched me...I...saw things."

"Like what?" I won't even tell you how she sounded but she didn't sound one bit like my Elena

"Her...but...not her?...She has brunette hair and Hazel eyes...but she was the walking dead and I don't mean that as a joke. you see the excitement in her eyes now. None of that was in her eyes Elena. nothing was in them. her Russet skin didn't glow like her snow-white skin does now she didn't smile like she did when she saw Damon. she was just as random but those were the only moment you saw happiness in her...like for those few moments she was her. also she went back the name "Rue"" this got Elena's Attention

"Did you see anything that would show the year?" she asked hopefully

"It was this very year Elena.." I said, confusion filling my voice as I finished my statement...this year?

"Where was she?" she said as she got up.

"The hospital.." that made me wonder why she was there..I didn't get to see much

"Date? " she was too into this. she didn't even seem like herself...did Yasmin...Rue...Whatever telling her off get to her that much?"

"It was just yesterday..." I had to stop myself..she was in the hospital just yesterday and looked completely different..she acted like this was her life for years...none of this added up anymore...one she was Russet how does that just change?! her hair was brunette with red highlights now...raven even her eyes had changed. she had life in her eyes that I didn't see in that hospital.

she looked 15 in that vision she showed me when she looks 16 or even 17 now...

I shot up and blurred to Damon's room

I opened the door to Damon Stroking the girl's hair?...

"Damon..something's not right with her" I said cautiously I didn't want to upset him since he obviously had gotten closer to her in the past few minutes

his eyes snapped to mine as anger flashed in them "what the hell do you mean Stefan?"

"She was just in the hospital...Yesterday. she was a completely different person yesterday Damon!" I tried to calm him right away, we didn't want to wake her up nor did we want an upset Damon

"...the hell I don't understand what you're saying Stefan how could you know that"

"When she made me feel again. she showed me some of her life. human life which was yesterday. she died or something happened Yesterday!" silence filled the room as we both looked at this girl who came into our lives turning everything upside down

"I'll talk to her her tomorrow, take her out somewhere so she isn't around." Damon finally spoke "You look online see if anything is-" I was going to agree to the idea, but his voice became a haze. I no longer heard anything i felt myself getting pulled in as I did before in her visions...

**- Flash back Yasmin's POV -**

Here I am again...I'm sorta grateful...this way when I sleep I get to see Katy..my real family but when i wake up, I'm in pain...it _hurts_

I hate hospitals..."Rue Yasmin Lyles.**" **a man in a white coat came in

**"**Yes Kyle" I smiled up to the doctor he's very nice been taking care of me since my 14's birthday the day everything went _wrong_...

I passed out and was in a coma for months...but within that coma I went to the _other_ world the one where I can talk to my papa Lulu and my mother Adriana. and see my brothers and sisters. my best friend. she's an angel..I saw them all. they kinda freaked out asking how I died and I told them that I was very much alive..that I was in a coma.

I laughed a little at the thought earning a look from Kyle

"Something wrong Rue?" he was always so caring. I like it when people care..it makes me feel loved,I felt unloved for so long.

"No...nothing...it's just...it's weird how all this can happen from _sickle-cell_**"(Don't know what is it is look it up. it's real I have it. and you have to be born with it so **_**no**_ **you can't catch it by the way, the story that's coming up about Rue's mom..that's actually a true story it really happened to mine.)**

"You had depression for a while Rue" yes...but how could I say that to me mom? earth mom..she was depressed to. I had to be strong...that's why I changed Kyle. of course you didn't know that and still don't. you won't.

"I know.."

"Depression brings on stress which triggered a Seizure." memories filled my eyes. my mom panicking, me crying not understanding what happened. till everything went black. I remembered in 08.. my mom had a seizure and was out for months..whens she woke she only had half her brain..she got it back but she missed my birthday..holidays..I missed her so much...i begged my grandparents to let me visit her. they said she had too many tubes.. they didn't want me seeing her like that.

"Right...thanks kyle...I'm hungry is it breakfast yet?" he chuckled at me making me frown at him

"Yes let's get you something, always hungry huh Rue?" i smiled up at him, of course I was always hungry! Food was like a gift from heaven above! Or should I say from below...cause of papa.

"Of course!" this was one of the times I was happy...

"alright! let's order and then let's call your mom you missed her the past two days" Two days...wait...

"Happy birthday Rue."

"i missed my birthday?.." wow..there goes the tears

"July 22 was two days ago." he said, with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Thanks Kyle" I said looking at my hands, trying to hold back a sob that desperately wanted to come out

"We'll help you Rue." I couldn't help but let the tears come out, making me go into a full blown break down. even if I get to see my other family and friends..i miss so much on this side..

"I know..thank you kyle..for everything."i smiled at him through my tears

**- End of Flash back -**

**Stefan's POV**

I bolted up into a corner of the room looking up meeting Damon and Elena's eyes

"What the hell was that?!" Damon spoke after a while

my eyes snapped to Yasmin's face

"Rue Yasmin Lyles. Sickle cell Patient..she isn't here guys." speaking but I was still trying to understand what i just saw. I was only speaking with what I knew, what I just saw..

"What does that mean she's right there?!" Damon all but screamed at me.

"i can't tell you..." I wanted to..i really did, but something was keeping me from telling them, maybe it was because Elena was here I have no idea...but...i just couldn't tell them.

"Why not Stefan?!" my brother spoke getting up. i couldn't she showed _me_ there must be a reason she didn't mention this. that she didn't mention that was going on or why she would take sleep on our side for days if she was awake for days on the other.

they'd have to get it from her. hell I barely understood and I was in her mind

"Forget it. ask her." my brother said, with that i got up and walked to my room thinking about that girl. Still stuck in the hospital..without knowing she missed her own birthday.

if that didn't make me trust her nothing would. she barely understands herself. i know that much. she's going on the wind.

she's winging everything.

**review! and so you know there's a lot more to it the **_**other**_ **side Yasmin thought off and what happened on her birthday and what's going on on her real side.**


	5. Chapter 5:The Other Side

**Falls Meets Yassy City**

**-FMYC- **

**Chapter 5: The other side.**

**-FMYC-**

**Damon's POV**

After thinking about what happened with Stefan last night...i grew angry...even when I asked this morning she completely dodged it.

Why does Stefan know when she won't even tell me? I felt the anger in me grow stronger. Why the _hell_ did _saint_ Stefan know?!

The glass in my hand broke before I knew it.

I'll ask her about it while we're in the car. I looked at the time and listened for foot steps

She was already walking towards the door, so I blurred behind her.

"You could have said you were ready" I stated.

"I knew you were listening" she answered back while opened the door, after answering me walked to the car with me in tow unlocking it.

She slide in the passenger side and went right to the radio when I turned the car on

"So...about before" she froze with her hand on the volume button

"Not again Damon.." cue the anger.

"Stefan knows.." I said through my teeth as calmly as possible

"what?!" she looked purely shocked if I didn't know any better..I'd believe she'd had no idea he knew.

"ya last night. he passed out then woke up knowing tons of shit about you" she let out a gasp, was she still going on with this stupid acting?

"Damon..I didn't mean...with Klaus I had-" Klaus! "Does he know to?" I asked

"I don't...know Damon...I didn't even think Stefan would...I..I don't have great control of my powers and i let my shield down with Stefan cause I trusted him i just simply gave him his feelings back. and I compelled Klaus I had my mind guard up..Damon believe me i didn't mean to...it's just since...I can't really explain right now but with my situation. I have to share a mind with the person I'm controlling to make it happen. I shared a mind with Stefan meaning right now our minds are still linked..and I have no idea how to break that. last night Stefan got pulled into my dream.."

a dream?! linking mind?! Saint Stefan shares a MIND with her now?! Calm down Damon she's explaining to you she's finally speaking to you about it even if it's a little you don't want her to think you don't _want _to know

"go on.."

she let out a long sigh

"Damon...my name is Rue Yasmin Lyles. Human world. Super Natural world Princess Isabella Yasmin Devil." just keep silent...don't ask questions till she's done even if you really want to

I did just that. i just drove and listened

"I am 16 years old in the other world. 17 here." I raised an eyebrow at her about to ask how that could work but I decided to save that question for later

"you might be wondering how I can have two different ages..and why I said I was 15 earlier...i technically am 15..i missed my birthday..i just turned 16 a few days ago...and I was suppose to die at 16 and just become..Yasmin...but since Rue went into her coma and I kept switching, I have my age changed on both sides..when I went into my coma Rue was 15 and Yasmin was 16..., birthday passed they both aged..i have to Die to get full control of my powers and what not..meaning Rue has to die..and I'd just be Yasmin..to put things simply I am not dead" she toke a deep breath

"I am currently in a Coma on the other side" I almost lost control over my car. a coma?!...death?! This was to much...Shut it Damon..

"I have Sickle cell. both sides. it's this thing you have to be born with. I have SC I don't feel like explaining the whole things to you...but it just happened one day it was my birthday." she smiled a bit I guess drowning in the memory

"I was about to lose my virginity" again, almost lost control

"not at the moment it happened but that day. my boyfriend. Josh, he was coming over and I was looking forward to it my mom was gonna leave the apartment but stay downstairs. we lived on the second floor. we were getting ready. he was downstairs on his way up. it was a secret of course. us doing what we were gonna do. his mom didn't like him dating. she didn't know. to her we were just best friends. and that was the truth. Josh was and will forever be my best friend. then it happened. I had just stepped outta my room when I just felt...a difference in the air. my arms. my legs, my back it hurt so much. never before had I went into a crisis like this."

it was hard to listen to..but I asked for it..I had to keep driving. no matter what I wanted to do. I had to make her comfortable.

"I heard the door open and close as i fell to the floor. my mom called for me. as always 'Rue!' 'Rue are you okay?!' 'RUE!' stupid...always asking. a guy could stabbed me with all that asking..it's called go look and see what it was. Josh walked in seeing me on the floor with tears in my eyes..we skipped the pill and they called 911.."

she let out a breath

"I never seen him so worried...but i always knew he asked...we were childhood lovers...I knew him since 3rd grade. been in love since. just never became more than best friends cause of his mom...i never found out what happened after that. cause i blacked out. i stayed in a coma for three months then i finally woke up. Josh and my mom was right there. also was my friend Jessica. the odd thing was, when i blacked out. i went to the other world. the supernatural. i spent time with Katy. beat up Cedric for breaking my heart once before,"

I'll ask how that went later.

"and from there I transfer every time I went into a coma state. I was just awake there two days ago. that's what Stefan saw. me remembering, I decided i wanted to come here. stop the story from fucking up like it did and was on the show. so i did i-" suddenly she gasped and stopped talking which made me stop the car.

I pulled over to check is she was alright. But she was on the side of my unconscious.

I didn't know what to do.

I called her name. i screamed at her. shook her...but then i realized..what she was telling me about just happened..she's on the other side.

...what was I suppose to do now?


	6. Chapter 6:Another Kathrine

**Falls Meets Yassy City**

**-FMYC- **

**Chapter 6:another Kathrine**

**-FMYC-**

**Damon's POV**

I drove home, a part of me curious and a part of me terrified. I opened the door and blurred over to the side Yasmin body was on.

I opened the door and picked her up closing the door with my foot.

I blurred upstairs to my room laying her on my bed.

After settling her I walked downstairs after closing and locking my bedroom door, I didn't know if Elena was here..and I really didn't want her fucking with Yasmin.

"Stefan! Get your ass down here!" I yelled, hearing his foot steps upstairs.

He blurred down staring at my wide eyed

" I thought you were suppose to be taking Yasmin out!" he said as he walked towards me

"i did and I got some information..i would have learned more but she passed out" I told him.

"Passed out?.." his eyes grew wide once more.

"Yes, I found out that she's technically two people, Yasmin and this Rue girl you saw. She told me that something happened on her birthday, she told me so much I can't even..." I trailed off running my fingers through my hair frustrated.

"I'll try to see what I can find out..." he said and blurred away

I paced around the room thinking, until I heard the beat of Elena's heart.

"Is she gone?" she asked the moment she walked through the door.

"In a way." I said as I looked at her, it was true. In a way she was gone...in another she wasn't.

"What does that suppose to mean?" she said looking at me, the disgust she had for Yasmin was seriously unattractive, she was acting like Kathrine.

"I'm not telling you anything." I spat at her, I wouldn't. I refused...i wouldn't tell her anything that was a weakness to Yasmin.

"Why are you suddenly defending her?!, did she sink her claws into you too?! We shouldn't trust her! She'll be just another Kathrine!" she yelled at me, which made me rub my ears

but my angered boil, she was no better! If what Yasmin said was right, she'd develop feeling for me...and then I'd fall deeper in love with her...nothing would change...we'd just be deeper into our triangle than before..

"ANSWER ME DAMON! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NO BETTER ELENA! YOU SAY SHE'D BE LIKE KATHRINE BUT I HAVE NO SEEN HER ONCE HIT ON STEFAN! IF ANYTHING SHE SAID STEFAN BELONGS WITH YOU! IF SHE WANTED TO DO WHAT KATHRINE DID SHE WOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT! SO TELL ME ELENA WHO'S MORE LIKE KATHRINE, A GIRL WHO RANDOMLY SAVED YOUR BOYFRIEND WHEN SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO, SHE COULD HAVE COMPELLED STEFAN AND LEFT WITH HIM! YOU DON'T THINK OF ALL THE POSSIBILITIES ELENA! SO YES! HELL YES! I FUCKING TRUST HER!" I screamed, yelled at her. She was being a hypocrite..a child...and it was seriously pissing me the fuck off.

She looked stun, I saw tears brimming in her eyes.

_I hate her _I heard her mumble.

But I didn't bother...

I just walked away from her.

"Where is Stefan." she asked, her voice broken, but I knew why she wanted Stefan and I wouldn't let her do it.

"Stefan is looking up some stuff about Yasmin and I doubt he'll tell you anything..remember he was the first one to trust her." I looked at her daring her to say something else.

When she said nothing I just went upstairs.

By the end up the night we knew where Yasmin..Rue was, what hospital, what room and where she was going to school, some of her childhood memories and other records...if she didn't come back soon we'd go to her.


	7. Chapter 7:Three weeks

**Falls Meets Yassy City**

**-FMYC- **

**Chapter 7: Three Weeks**

**-FMYC-**

**Theme for this chapter **_**Where the lonely ones roam**_ **by **_**Digital Dangers**_

_Won't you come out?_

_We can paint the time red._

_Kill a little time._

_You can sleep when you're dead._

_Cause it isn't over yet._

_Get it out of your head._

_Chase a couple of hearts, _

_We could leave em in shreds._

_Meet me in the gutter_

_Make the devil your friends_

_Just remember what I said_

_Cause it isn't over yet._

**Damon's POV**

It's been at least three weeks since I've seen Yasmin open her eyes.

Three weeks since we explained to the whole gang about Yasmin.

Three weeks of me losing my mind trying to fully understand.

She's been laying in my bed for three weeks, motionless.

Doing nothing.

So, I'm doing what I do best.

I interfere.

They tried to keep me from going for this long; I won't be kept away any longer.

"We're going to Wisconsin."

"What?!" oh dear Elena must I repeat myself?

"We're going. She has more answers than we have. And she's there." I said, honestly I just wanted to see her, make sure she was okay.

"What if she wakes up?" damn...right of course didn't think of that but Stefan would.

"Someone stays." I said, but that was the most obvious solution it shouldn't really have been brought up

"I will." trusty Alaric.

"I will too."

"You sure Jeremy? Last time we talked to her she had a bone to poke with you." I said, a grin crawling on my face

"Yeah...you guys have to go right?" he said, but I could see the hesitation in his eyes

"I have to go you guys can stay" I answered him. They didn't have to come. But I was going. No matter what.

"I'll go. She said our minds were linked now...I want to learn more about that." God Stefan. When I start to forget he makes me remember.

"If Stefan goes I go!" again cue the eye roll

"Okay _Elena_ you can come if you behave" I smirked as she started gaping.

"I want to meet her! You all know I do!" Vampire Barbie, I started slightly liking her when she was the only one who didn't Doubt her when we told the gang, Along with Jeremy. Alaric was kind of sketchy until I explained things from my point of view,

And when Stefan explained what happened when he met her.

"So we're going?" Bonnie asked

"_Are _you going? That's up to you witchy." in all honesty I didn't want Bonnie to come, she'd be a problem and she would try to harm Yasmin..she was in the fucking hospital and she didn't need the stress, from what we dug up, stress tigers a crisis and I personally did want that.

"Well I don't exactly trust her so I want to meet her" I sighed

"Fine. Just no witchy Ju Ju okay?"

she smiled sickenly sweet "only if she provokes me"

I was about to snap her neck till Stefan eyes darted meeting hers

"Bonnie she's in the freaking hospital as a sickle-cell and Coma patient. I have no doubt she can make some damage in her body here. but she's human there. the only thing I believe she can do is see the future in that form and that's only because our lives are on a TV show meaning anyone in the world can do that"

good old saint Stefan won't let an innocent person taste the stupid witchy Ju Ju.

"Right.." Bonnie eyes glanced down. I had no doubt that she forgot the situation we'd find her in.

Everyone went there separates ways to prepare whatever they needed to

after we all came back together we set out to where Yasmin was.

_Wisconsin here we come._

**I didn't change a lot, I know I didn't but hey there wasn't a lot I wanted to change so..**

**preview for next chapter:**

_**"um, wow you're the cast from the vampire diaries. make a wish only pulls through when a life might be at stake huh." **_

_**"Uh..yea..that's us?"**_

_**the woman smiled "you sound unsure...you're...the one that places Damon right? my daughter always freaks out over you I remember when you and..Elena I believe kissed i heard her screaming 'Noooo!' from her room. followed by cussing. my sailor of a child" she said shaking her head**_

_**"Rue! guess who's come to visit you!" she said walking in with us in tow**_

_**my eyes met a beautiful Russet girl with chocolate brown eyes and sandy brown hair with red tints..was this her?**_


	8. Chapter 8:TTYLXOX

**Falls Meets Yassy City**

**-FMYC- **

**Chapter 8:TTYLXOX**

**-FMYC-**

**Theme: Bella Throne "TTYLXOX"**

_Be be be my BFF_

_Cause IDK what's coming next_

_so I'll be LMHO _

_So TTYLXOX!_

**Damon's POV**

I won't lie...I'm irritated.

we headed up having to use more than one car.

Me,Stefan,Elena and Bonnie in my car.

but Vamp Barbie told Tyler so Tyler wanted to meet her.

So they're in her car. Now your probably wondering, how do you get this many people who are suppose to be super stars in her world into a hospital?

well we'll find out soon as we were walking to the front desk.

It boosted my ego. the woman at the desk saw me and she was speechless. it made me smug. Elena started thinking it was bad bringing me here, she is such a party killer.

After having me flirt with the woman at the front desk we got her room number.

**-FMYC-**

We stood there staring at the door..

I heard four voices inside of the room.

I reached for the door knob when it opened itself reveling a woman in her mid 30's

Light skinned big but not fat. nor skinny. short hair in curls with black framed glasses

"um, wow you're the cast from the vampire diaries. make a wish only pulls through when a life might be at stake huh." make a wish?...

"Uh..yea..that's us?" I guess we didn't have to think of anything.

the woman smiled "you sound unsure...you're...the one that plays Stefan right? Or was it Damon" I was about to correct her but..." OH! Yes Damon! I remember now..she said you look like her ex boyfriend Jacob...my daughter always freaks out over you I remember when you and..Elena I believe kissed" kissed Elena? and she kissed back? well this has to start a problem with Stefan.

"I heard her screaming 'Noooo!' from her room. followed by cussing. my sailor of a child" she said shaking her head she turned around and walked in

"Rue! guess who's come to visit you!" she said walking in with us in tow

my eyes met a beautiful chocolate girl with chocolate-brown eyes with red framed glasses and sandy brown hair with red tints..was this her?

she let out a gasp making me think it was.

"oh my god...what..what are you doing here?!"she stammered out

crap. okay mom thinks we're the Actors and she's talking about this make a wish thing so..um..

"Make a wish sent us"

Saved by the Barbie.

"Oh...um well I'm Rue." she had this glint in her eye holding understanding.

"that woman you just talked to is my mom" she pointed to a girl who was Darker than her by shades. Yasmin...Rue...was like caramel..a Light Chocolate. her friend was a dark kind...you couldn't call her Caramel...but her eyes might have been I couldn't really until she looked up. Hazel.

"That's Jessica." then she pointed to a boy that was the same shade as 'Jessica' Glasses short black hair brown eyes.

"That's Josh." _Josh _

I looked at Stefan

"Who are these people"

Yasmin..._Rue_ glared at him grabbing a box of tissues and threw it at him "Vampire Diaries Josh!"

"I DON'T WATCH YOUR SHOWS!" he said laughing "Sparkling vampires are awkward!" I was offended. I don't fucking _SPARKLE!_

"That's Twilight Josh!" I was slightly scared she looked like she was gonna kill him after a stupid gay book then she glared at me

"What?..." slightly scared of her answer her eyes darted to Stefan who leaned to me against a bit

"remember when you were reading Twilight before and dissed it? she's daring you to say something..." how the fuck did that happen?

"It's the weird linked thing."

I nodded at that and went to sit by her

"so how have you been rue?"

"Good..You?,Ian." Ian?...I stared at her blankly till i caught on she was calling me the name of the actor version of me. the _human_ me.

"Good, Good. I've been alright" I answered back trying to be as natural as possible

"So how are you and Nina?" her eyes went to Elena...So Elena's Nina

"Huh?" was Elena's answer

"You and Ian are Dating." she stated

DATING?! my and Stefan's eyes widened along with Elena the others behind her gasped

...me and Elena...Dating?..that's always been my goal but now..it seems...

weird...

"We-we're Good.."i answered her

_Be be my BFF_

_cause IDK what's coming next_

_and I'll be LMHO_

_with the rest_

_so TTYLXOX!_

the fuck?

Rue eyes widen looking at Jessica then Josh's As if on cue Jessica burst out laughing while Yasmin huffed and looked at her phone

"you and you're songs!" Jessica said between laughs

"HEY HEY! DON'T DISS THEM THEY'RE REALLY GOOD! JUST CAUSE IT AIN'T HIP HOP DON'T MEAN NOTHIN'!" I was little stunned by Yasmin's...Rue's sudden country accent

"Whatever girl. you know you good."Jessica told her still laughing

I chuckled "Bella Throne?" I asked

"You know it?" her voice sounded surprised.

"Yea. I walked in on the girls dancing to it" that earned glares from Witchy, Barbie and Elena.

"well sweetie I'll trust you with your stars. I'm going to head downstairs." her mom suddenly spoke up

"Mooooom you're gonna call grandma aren't you?!" Rue whined, it was obvious that she really knew her mom.

"Bye sweetie!" her made said while chuckling and smiling.

Jessica laughed

"I gotta go see my baby I'll be back tomorrow Rue." she left with that leaving us Rue and _Josh _

"I gotta go. my mom needed me at home but i kinda came here instead so. See you later Rue! I'll be back!" Josh said smiling walking over to kiss her on the forehead...i felt my blood boil the moment his lips touched a part of her skin.

"Bye Josh!" she said blissfully "Call me!"

"I'll try!" and he bolted out?

"JOSH!"

"TRY!" he yelled back from the hall way

well now that we're only. we can talk.


	9. Chapter 9:I Don't Like You Either!

**Falls Meets Yassy City**

**-FMYC- **

**Chapter 9:I don't like you either!**

**-FMYC-**

**Damon's POV**

I looked up meeting Yasmin's eyes which were filled with question

"What are you doing here?.." she asked

"Stefan was worried" I lied.

"So we came to check on you" I added after it quickly

she turned on her side to face Stefan and smiled...maybe I shouldn't have lied

"thanks Steffie! but I'm okay" that makes Stefan eyes widen a bit before calming

"you're welcome Yasmin"he smiled back at her warmly..making my blood boil once more.

"So you wanted to know about the mind connection thing?..." I straightened myself to listen

"Well in a way I own you." What?!

"Excuse me?" he said.

"I can change you. alter you. make you human-" she started

"Why don't you do it?" Elena instantly said...that is kinda an insult of how badly she wants it

"Do you dislike vampires that much?" Rue asked, making the top part of her bed move up.

"what?! not..I just want a normal life with Stefan." Elena said, though I knew there was more to it than she was saying.

Yasmin scoffed"it'll never be normal Klaus is after you. Kathrine is, you'll just be asking for death, and Stefan's"

"But...You did it to Klaus to can't you just-" Elena tried to protest

"Don't get greedy Elena.." Yasmin smirked at her sitting up

"I _Don't _like you so I won't make it easy for you but I will help Stefan. but he doesn't need to be changed right now. right now he's Stefan and he should be proud of that. I expect you to be as well" well I have never been so proud..Yasmin has an amazing way of making Elena seem like a bitch.

That's make me wonder how she got so good at making Elena look like an ass.

"Okay and? I don't like you either! you just come in like you own the place and for what?!" I felt the air shift...I just didn't know why...

before even I could comprehend what happened

I heard her feet hit the floor and then a thud like a body smacking against the wall. I was going to react until i saw it was Yasmin...Rue I have to stop doing that..who had Elena pinned

my eyes traveled to the IV connected to Rue

it was morphine..she should be out like a light...does her rage surpass that?

"Who the **FUCK** do you think you are?! YOU should be _thanking_ me! Klaus's eyes are now on **ME**! i now might share a fucking _MIND_ with him! HELL I BROUGHT STEFAN BACK TO YOU WHICH FOUND HAVE TOKE MOUNTHS! AND 30 YEARS TO GET HIM TO FEEL AGAIN AND OFF HUMAN BLOOD! I DID ALL THAT WITHIN MINUTES! I GOT KLAUS OFF YOUR BACK FOR MOST LIKELY A **MONTH** IF NOT MORE!YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIKE ME! BUT YOU BETTER BE **FUCKING** THANKFUL I _SAVED_ YOU'RE ASS ELENA! I COULD HAVE LEFT YOU GUYS FOR **DEAD**! YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED!? TYLER WOULD BE _GONE_ RIGHT NOW! YOU WOULD BE A FUCKING _**VAMPIRE**_ RIGHT NOW ELENA! MATT WOULD BE A GOD DAMN _HOSPTIAL_! BONNIE WOULD BE ON EDGE AND ALARIC WOULD BE _**DEAD**_! AND GUESS WHAT?! STEFAN STILL WOULDN'T HAVE HIS FEELING BACK AND YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU DO CHANGE DAMON WHICH IS BULLSHIT!

BUT.

YOU_ STILL_ CHOOSE STEFAN IN THE FUCKING END! YOU LEAVE DAMON TO _DIE _**ALONE** ELENA! SO YES ELENA BE FUCKING _THANKFUL_ CAUSE ON YOUR OWN YOUR LIFE WOULD BE _SHIT_! PURE _SHIT_! NOW TELL ME YOU ARE NOT _FUCKING _ OVERJOYED I INTERFERED! ELENA TELL ME!" she screeched, yelled, screamed...all the above

when I looked at her eyes they were pitch black. then I looked to her heart monitor it was beating too fast. someone would come to check on her if she didn't calm down i blurred over pulling her off Elena sitting her back on her hospital bed.

she didn't need this at all...could Elena! She's a patient in a hospital for fucks sake! This argument should have never started!

Caroline had a sly smile on her lips

while Tyler was trying to look as normal as possible but you could tell he was both shocked and amused

Witchy on the other hand looked at Rue like she did at us when she was doing that head invasion shit but it wasn't affecting her. but it was annoying her. I knew this because she threw a book at Bonnie

"STOP IT! YOU CAN'T GET THROUGH DAMN IT! MY MIND ISN'T THAT EASY!" she started rubbing her head.

Did I mention that I was coming extremely pissed at everyone taking a fucking kick at her, not to mention she's in the god damn HOSPTIAL!

"every just stop fucking touching me just shut the fuck up and back away YOU'RE FUCKING PISSING ME OFF!" a window shattered by the time she was done

she said she didn't have powers in this form...what the hell was this?...

_who_ was doing this?...was this her temper. which I just learned was _really_ short and Elena easily triggered it by being careless of her words

or was something else doing this?


	10. Chapter 10:Meet Lilith

**Falls Meets Yassy City**

**-FMYC- **

**Chapter 10:Meet Lilith.**

**-FMYC-**

**Hey guys, I'm felt like I had to put this out there. this chapter is REALLY confusing. if some of you get it,great job! if you don't it'll be addressed in later chapters or you can review and ask me to explain it to you I will respond when I can the chance I'm on most likely everyday now that my computer is fixed, or you can PM me and I will explain it to you. and please no one review saying this crap is bullshit. cause honestly this is a true personal story for me. like tiny stories in here are from live experiences. Yasmin is really based off me like the sickle-cell. but not things like the coma or the seizure that was mentioned in earlier chapters. but that did happen to my mom, so please don't be rude about the things explained in this chapter**

**also this chapter is really dark so...read of you're own will**

**{OKAY THAT UP THERE IS FROM THE FIRST DRAFT OF THE CHAPTER THAT WAS POSTED WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO IS GO BACK TO CHAPTER ONE! NOT ALOT HAS BEEN CHANGED! BUT PIECES HAVE BEEN ADDED AND TAKEN OUT! PLEASE A NEW CHAPTER HAS BEEN ADDED IN THE MIDDLE! SO YOUS HOULD GO BACK TO AT LEAST SEE THAT! SO YEA! I'M KINDA AT THE MOMMENT REWRITING STORIES! NEW CHAPTERS WILL ONLY APPEAR ON THE FOLLOWING:**

**To a Stranger**

**Arabell Soyer**

**A Girl Named Fate**

**The Wrong Bus**

**and MAYBE **

**Where I've been, I've Finally Found You, A Stereo's Heart and maybe Candy's Magic but I might actually rewrite that as well...but the top four are being updated in chapters..not now but will be sooner or later.**

**Damon's POV **

I didn't know what to do in this situation, and I normally always have an answer.

I would try to get her to focus on something but I have a feeling it'd only upset her more.

I didn't have to think much though cause soon after her outburst she calmed but the air was still...deadly.

she raised her head, her eyes were still black. her eyes meet Elena's.

the way she held herself screamed 'Power' it screamed 'Anger' but the thing that made it the more creepy, I won't say sacred cause I'd never be really scared of her, if she was calm. She was deadly calm.

"Names." was the one word she spoke

"You know our names...are you okay Rue?..." Stefan was the first to speak back to her, but he was cautious..always the careful route with him. but it seems to work, cause that made Yasmin's face change completely, a look of understanding,Wonder. her whole Demeter lighted up a bit

"Ah, Yasmin." she smiled a bit "No,no. you have us confused. I'm Lilith...personality of Yasmin's. Yea..she's pretty fucked up Sickle Cell,Comas, personality disorder when it's really not." Confusion filled me. but once she clarified I didn't know whether to snap her neck or try to consult.

"Yasmin mind is complex...I don't think she explained her position to you guys...no?...thought so,I won't. _Mortals _call it personality disorder. really I'm...shit how do i explain this?"

"Explain what the hell you're doing here first?" I was losing my temper. she was tip toeing.

"She got stressed. with the morphine and her weak body at the moment, it was too much for her that's what happened. so I came out to let her rest."

she pulled her hair into a pony tail, letting out a deep breath

"I have to go pretty far back to explain it all to you. for you to understand...I'll start in the began...no one really knew when I came. but I came at a young age. all Yasmin remembers of her childhood was being happy...delightful. but i can tell you the moment I came. she was a little girl, most likely 6, she was looking outside of her grandparent's house. it was a duplex. nothing could break her down. she was just a happy child. she could walk in and light up a room. I didn't affect her for awhile...until he reached 10. that's when she started using her power to create unknowingly. she'd make these characters. and like any other creator she wrote their story. but she started getting depressed whatever could go bad did. nothing was true anymore. friends were just liars who kept you around to talk about you behind you're back."

again she toke a breath. I couldn't tell you the reaction of anyone else. I was to engrossed in her story...their story.

"She was what kids would call "Emo" without the knife is what her friends called it...in real life and online everything was fake. but she desperately reached for it. she wanted a normal life. she wanted to be loved. so if anyone showed interest she'd cling. she'd use them as a live source. that's why now she lives on love. it's a way of coping for her. she doesn't know..but the first time I showed up is when...her uncle...by marriage almost raped her at 8...I set him straight. she didn't tell anyone until she was 12 I believe?" she stopped to think...but my heart sunk at hearing this information..

"Whatever...she told her grandma while her mom was in a coma..from getting surgery and...well..pretty much what happened to Rue exactly anyways back to 10. things went on like that for years, her depression. soon enough she started biting herself. she didn't want to cut herself go through that pain..she was scared of her own blood" she laughed breathlessly

"so she bit herself. not to deep but enough to fill relief. never left a mark,so her mother never knew. yea her mom woke up a few months later when she went into her coma, but it changed her. she was different. she was meaner. you met her mom right? she changed later on. things got better a few years after the coma" she sighed "Yasmin never questioned it, she was just so happy to have her mom back..years went on till she reached 14...when she was told that she was the devils daughter by Kaitlynn..I keep forgetting their damn last name things started to lighten up, she was less sad, she started healing from the heart-break. Kaitlynn became her coping place. her fairy tale that Kaitlynn built in her head became her safe zone. but even after awhile...that was ruined. " she stopped and looked us all in the eye growing a sadistic smile

"I trusted them with her. sadly I was mistaken. they ruined everything." them when did this become a them? who are them? or are they?

"They ruined it all...they broke her. destroyed her!...i warned them i told them what was happening to her i told them about the coma! i warned them about EVERYTHING! but did they stop it?! did they work on it! NO! THEY PROMSIED OVER AND OVER THEY'D CHANGE BUT THEY'D ALWAYS CHANGE BACK BREAKING HER WORSER THAN THE FIRST TIME" she bolted up from her sitting spot, she was getting angry...she was to angry!

"THEY LET HER DOWN! THEY FUCKING JUST INGORED THE TEXTS THEY INGORED HER PLEADS! EVERYTIME SHE FOUND OUT SOMETHING SHE TOLD THEM! NO WONDER EVERYTHING WENT WRONG! CAUSE THEY DIDN'T LISTEN THOSE DUMB SHITS! NO WONDER SHE'S HERE!" Shit, we had to get her calmed and focused!

she was no longer telling the damn story! she was giving bits and pieces of something we didn't understand!

"FUCK THEM! I HANDLED IT MY OWN WAY! YET SHE STILL GOES TO THEM! SHE'S NAIVE WITHOUT ME! SHE CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT ME! BUT I SWEAR WEATHER IT'S THE LAST THING I DO I'LL END THEM! I'LL FUCKING END THEM!"

she stopped...her smile came back "I'll kill them...that's it..." she started giggling...it made me raise an eyebrow. she was fucking _too _happy now

she danced around the room for awhile giggling laughing hysterically...

she was mad...Insane

I wanted to stop her..she was dangerous...but I didn't know how..i didn't want to set her off..i didn't want her to harm Rue.

"I'll kill them!~ I'll kill them!~ it's the answer to everything! all they have to do is DIE DIE DIE!"

and then she fell...the only noise was Yasmin's body hitting the floor...and me trying to catch her...but obviously cause of my hesitation...i failed.

**what I want to know is what do you think of Lilith? who do you think is them?**

**do you think the gang might be in danger cause of Lilith or might she be a big part in their future? I never got the answer to these questions..so please review..let me know you are actually reading the story or I will stop it all together...there really is no point to me in writing a story if no one is enjoying it..so do me a favor and tell me if you like it...do you think the characters are okay? Do you think I should make Elena a little nicer? Do you want Elena to be good? Do you want Stefan to end up with someone else? Because he won't be turning evil. So...tell me or I can't make a good story without your input...**


	11. Chapter 11:Magic

**Falls Meets Yassy City**

**-FMYC- **

**Chapter 11: Magic**

**-FMYC-**

**Stefan's POV**

while the room was silent...my mind was buzzing, it was painful but I didn't want Elena worrying.

so I ignored it. my eyes locked on the Devastated Damon and the blacked-out Yasmin

"Don't wake her yet.." Tyler spoke first out first from the silence.

"Lock the door" he added a second later which got him pissed look from Damon

"Why would we lock the door?" he sneered at Tyler

"We don't want any Doctors coming in nor her mom." before this grew into an argument I put my two cents in sighing

"It'll most likely look weird to have it locked. just say you're theory." that got _me _an odd look from Tyler

"No theory..just understanding."

"Excuse me?..." I was confused,how could he understand this?

"Lilith is Yasmin's power...she's not a person there fore she has no from. you see how Rue and Yasmin have a body form. that's because Rue is the happy-go-lucky Rue was lost when Lilith showed up. Yasmin is the mix of good and evil, meaning there's no place for the evil making Lilith an insane psycho. she's the strongest of the three because she one knows how to use her powers, two she's not limited like Yasmin is at the moment , from what you guys have told me she showed up two days ago and said she isn't very good at controlling her powers?...isn't that what you said Damon?"

"Yea.." Damon responded as he placed Yasmin on her hospital bed

"exactly. so, Lilith is just power. I'm guessing that Yasmin doesn't get her full powers until she dies _that's_ a theory, and right now Yasmin has just been going in and out of a coma, meaning she isn't dead but she does shut down so she is dead like. Yasmin won't get her full powers till she dies. meaning we have Lilith until Rue has passed on. That's my Theory it could be wrong"

I wasn't wrong...but we'd never get rid of Lilith

"It isn't..but...you're missing out pieces" I felt the words leave my mouth without even meaning to stay them.

"and _How_ do you know that?..." Damon said while turning his glare on me

How do I know that?...

"It's most likely the mind connection, Yasmin and Stefan now share a mind so Yasmin should know things about Stefan none of us know and," Caroline said coming to save me.

"Vise versa..." Bonnie ended "Great! just great we have psychotic girl on our hands! we already have to deal with Klaus let's just ditch her and go! she must have been doing fine before us! why can't she do it now?!"

Elena sighed taking a deep breath "No matter how much i agree with you Bonnie...the truth is, she helped us, we don't know our futures without her but she does. and she toke her time when she could just be with her friends getting better and getting help, she came and got me back Stefan. she didn't have to do that."

"She helped us yes! now we can do it on our own, we don't need her." Bonnie still putting up a fight, I knew Bonnie couldn't dislike Yasmin. but this was the first impression she received of her, she didn't meet her like we did. so of course Bonnie labeled her as a danger to Elena and after Yasmin attacking Elena only increased her worry.

"She attacked you Elena! don't defend her!"

"Yea and Elena was pissing her off" Damon fired back

"GUYS! seriously this isn't gonna help anything!" Tyler toke the words right out of my mouth

my eyes traveled back to the sleeping girl "Yasmin?..." I looked around to see who spoke...only to find out it was me

I couldn't control my own body as it let go of Elena to walk over to Yasmin

_what's going on?..._

as I reached the bed I stopped, just looking at her. I didn't understand but I was worried. was this more than a mind connection?...

Stefan?...

I Heard her... but she wasn't moving her mouth

_Stefan! can you hear me?!are you worried?! I feel it Stefan don't worry!_

my eyes widen as i raised my hand to my head _what the hell?_

_Mind connection, um it seems that it's a little more than I thought it was I am so sorry Stefan, but don't worry! I'll take good care of you!_

_Care of me?! what, what are you talking about?!_

_um Stefan, why can't I move?..._

_you're kinda out right now..._

_WHAT?! I'M WHAT?! Jeez! no wonder! hold on! stupid Lilith...taking over unexpectedly...is Elena okay? my temper got the best of me..._

_she's fine...?_

_S-stefan I can't get out! STEFAN! Help me! PLEASE!_

_I don't know how! _

_Stefan! I know this might not sit well with you but...you..you have to do something for me and it might upset Damon.._

_what?! What do I need to do Yasmin?!_

_Take the morphine out! It isn't helping me at all! It's holding me back!_

_Alright! Alright just...hold on please!_

I walked over to Yasmin's left hand ignoring the questions Damon fired off at me as I gently toke the morphine out of Yasmin's hand...

_or more thing Stefan..._

_what?..._

_I need you to use magic._


	12. Chapter 12:Meeting Stare

**Falls Meets Yassy City**

**-FMYC- **

**Chapter 12: Meeting Stare.**

**-FMYC-**

**Go back and read to the first chapter, things have changed and chapters have been added in between.**

**Stefan's POV**

_Magic?! ARE YOU INSANE!_

_You can do it Stefan...you're my character now...you have powers beyond your imagination...you can do it Stefan..i BELIEVE in you!_

I felt a surge of power go through me...i looked up meeting the eyes of Damon and the rest of the gang..seeing shock cross their faces

"You eyes..." I heard Elena's voice say..but it was barely a whisper.

_Call Stare Stefan...you can do it...you know him...you're all connected...you are all each others weakness and strength. You can do this Stefan...believe in imagination, believe in power...Believe in you!_

I let out a small gasp as I once again felt that surge of power

"Stare?.." my vision changed into one of brighter colors..i was no longer in a plain white room...i was in a colorful place..it looked like a hospital room in what was in it, but the walls...the bed sheets...it screamed fun...

a man with black hair that faded red came into the room..his eyes blue with specks of purple in them.

"You're new?...tsk, of course. Well what's the problem?.." he said as he met my eyes pushing his hair out of his face.

"Y-Yasmin...she's stuck...this..Lilith! She toke over..and...now she can't..come back.." I told him

"oh!...ugh! Shit man! Alright...Let's go." he snapped his fingers and suddenly my vision showed the plain white room I saw before, I look around the room until my eyes landed on Stare.

"Yasmin...Jeez...what have I told you about going around bitches who piss you off? Lilith is protective as a bitch..." he said as he walked over to her

"I'm bringing you back..so don't you dare threaten to turn me into a girl." those were his last words before he got sucked into Yasmin's body.

Yasmin's finger began to twitch, as her eyes fluttered open

"...Dude you look like you're cat just died" she said looking my dead in the eye

"What?" my hand moved to my face as my eyes became saucers

she looked at Damon who was looking as her with question written all over his face before turning back to me

"It happens...we're bros now Stefan, She'll take care of you. We're family now."

"Excuse me?...Bros?...She'll...what are you talking about?" I asked, I was honestly confused..

"It's me Stefan...Stare?"

….Stare? What the hell is he doing in her body?!


End file.
